Every Cloud Has A Silly Lining
Every Cloud Has A Silly Lining is the nineteenth episode of the second season. Plot One morning bright and early, Bill and Ben wake up to see some big white clouds in the sky. Bill says one of the clouds looks like an elephant but Ben thinks it looks more like a poodle with a trumpet. Weed wants to join in with Bill and Ben's cloud spotting game so she says it looks like a wheelbarrow with a trumpet and Bill and Ben laugh. Bill says that the cloud looks like a teddy with a rubber ring and Weed laughs. Ben says that the cloud looks like a potato and all three of them laugh. Slowcoach comes out of his house wondering what's so funny so Weed tells him about the cloud spotting game. Slowcoach says all the clouds look like proper clouds and that he's got more important things to think about like breakfast. Just then Bill says he would like a cloud of his very own and Ben thinks that is a wonderful idea but Slowcoach thinks it's silly and tells the flowerpot men that they can't catch clouds and why. Weed tells Bill and Ben that Slowcoach is right and they get disappointed about this, then Bill has an idea - he could make a cloud. Weed asks Bill how he's going to do it but he doesn't know yet so the flowerpot men dash away. Bill says that he and Ben might find something to make a cloud with in the cellar so that's where they go. Bill and Ben slide down the cellar slide and start looking. There is lots of stuff in the cellar but nothing Bill and Ben can make a cloud out of so they decide to play tag instead. Bill hides behind the wall and sticks his leg out so Ben will trip over it which he does and falls into a box. Bits of rusty metal and a torch fall off a shelf and as the torch hits the floor, it switches itself on and shines in Bill's eyes. Bill switches the torch off and Ben pops up from inside the box which is full of cotton wool. Ben thinks the cotton wool looks just like clouds and drops a big pile of it on top of Bill. Bill says he thinks he would be able to make a brilliant cloud with the cotton wool and Ben thinks so too. Ben jumps out of the box with more cotton wool which ends up on top of him and Bill, now they are like a walking cloud. Bill and Ben climb up the cellar slide and back into the garden with the cotton wool, then they set to work on making their cloud. It doesn't take Bill and Ben long and soon they have made a really good cotton wool cloud, but the only trouble is that it doesn't float like a real cloud. Bill decides that maybe he can blow the cloud into the air so Ben climbs on top of the cellar door with the cloud, puts it above Bill and lets it go and so that Bill can blow it into the air, but he soon runs out of breath and the cloud comes down again. Just then Bill remembers something he'd seen in the cellar so the flowerpot men slide back down the cellar slide to get it. The thing is a fishing rod, Bill attaches the hook to the cloud and it looks just like the real thing, but now they've made the cloud they don't know what they are going to do with it. Bill starts chuckling as he has had another idea. Later, Ben is on top of the fence operating the fishing rod and Weed wakes up to see the cloud in front of her. Ben joins Bill who is on top of the compost bin with the bits of rusty metal and torch and tells her that they are going to play a trick on Slowcoach. Even though Weed knows that the flowerpot men are being naughty, she giggles and promises she won't tell Slowcoach. Whoops appears in between Bill and Ben and sees one bit of the rusty metal which he says he can't compost as it's much too hard. Bill and Ben tell Whoops to be quiet as they are going to play a trick on Slowcoach and as he goes, he tells the flowerpot men to tidy their things up when they've finished. While Bill and Ben prepare their trick, Scamper arrives with her little nephew Scuff and asks Weed if she has seen Slowcoach as he has promised to look after Scuff for the afternoon as Scamper is going on a big nut hunt. When Weed tells Scamper that Slowcoach is in his house, Bill and Ben lower the cloud down and Scamper spots it and knocks on Slowcoach's house. Slowcoach comes out and Scamper asks him what the white thing above house is so Slowcoach tells her it's a cloud, just then they hear a banging noise and Slowcoach thinks it's thunder and the cloud is a thundercloud. Scamper runs off for cover and Slowcoach goes back into his house and comes out again wearing his raincoat. Slowcoach warns Weed about the thunderstorm he thinks is coming and starts panicking, he doesn't know that Bill is banging one bit of the rusty metal to make thunder and Ben is switching the torch on and off again to make lightning. Bill and Ben start laughing and Slowcoach tells them that thunderstorms are no laughing matter, then they reveal their things and Slowcoach realizes he has been tricked. Weed tells Slowcoach that Bill and Ben have made the cloud after he told them about not being able to catch clouds. Slowcoach is relived that there isn't a real storm on its way and as he heads for his house, he tells the flowerpot men not to say he can't take a joke. As Bill and Ben climb down from the compost bin and into their flowerpots, everyone agrees that this is the best joke they've ever played - even Slowcoach. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Scamper * Scuff (does not speak) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * The Cellar Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed and Scamper Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert